


eight: homework

by mikronicos



Series: LadyNoir July 2019 [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Swearing, homework is hard y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikronicos/pseuds/mikronicos
Summary: ladybug struggles with her physics homework. luckily, one (1) chat is willing to help.





	eight: homework

**Author's Note:**

> listen i love this ok  
> half-reveal/ladybug's identity is revealed but chat's isn't.

"Oh my _god,_ homework is the _fucking worst._ Like, who gives homework on weekends? Madame _fucking_ Bustier, that's who." Ladybug grumbles, swinging her legs over the edge of an apartment building with Chat by her side. Pinky oranges and reds wash over her face, and Chat will forever insist that it makes her face glow like a rose.

"Ah, is the little ladybug having trouble with her homework?" Chat teases, winding an arm around her waist. "What subject, m'lady?" His cheshire grin grows wider with every teasing word.

"Chat, you look like a maniac, stop it. And, for your information, it's physics." Ladybug says, hitting his arm at his tone. Of course, Adrien already knew that she had physics homework, but his identity was still a secret, and he respected his lady's wishes.

Then, Ladybug's eyes widen in realization. "Hey, Chat," Ladybug asks with a faux layer of sweetness in her voice. "I don't suppose you could... help me out, could you? Please? I _really_ need your help." She smiles innocently, trailing a finger along his jaw.

He sighs like an indulgent parent. "All right, all right. What do you need help with?" He leans over to her.

She whips out a stack of papers like she's been waiting to this whole time. "Well, if you just look here at option C..."


End file.
